Gentleman's Dignity
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: AoKise—Ini semua demi harga diri. Harga diri laki-laki sejati! Request dari susu soda gembira.


**Kuroko no Basuke ©** Tadatoshi Fujimaki. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning** AU, OOC, cliché, typo(s), et cetera. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

**Submitted to** memenuhi request dari susu soda gembira.

* * *

**Gentleman's Dignity**

by nastar keju

* * *

Berdiri di depan pintu kamar, Kise menatap Aomine yang sudah berdiri tegap di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri. Letak kamar yang saling berhadapan membuat dua pemuda itu bisa langsung bertatap muka setiap pintu kamar terbuka. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Bukan.

Kise menghela napas dalam saat mata safir kelam Aomine menatap lurus ke sepasang _topaz_ miliknya yang menyala. Seketika itu pula, _background _di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi padang rumput berhias langit mendung lengkap dengan angin dan guntur menyambar liar. Kurang animasi naga terbang, mereka bisa dikira sedang syuting sinema laga.

Di kamar masing-masing, Midorima dan Akashi kebingungan. Kenapa ada suara petir menyambar padahal cuaca sedang cerah-cerahnya?

"Kise Ryouta," Aomine adalah orang pertama yang memecah keheningan, "kali ini, mari selesaikan urusan kita secara jantan."

Kise menyeringai antagonis. Lirikannya terlihat sinis. "Aku terima tantanganmu dengan senang hati, Aomine_cchi_."

"Bagus."

"Tapi, aku harus ingatkan satu hal padamu."

"…!"

"Aku takkan kalah seperti waktu itu." Kise mengepalkan tangan. Ada jilat api emosi membara di kedua mata, siap membakar apa pun yang menghalang. "Aku yang sekarang jauh lebih tangguh, Aomine_cchi_!"

Aomine tersenyum. Tipis, tapi penuh percaya diri. "Aku juga ingin ingatkan satu hal padamu."

Hening. Kise terdiam. Tubuhnya mengalirkan desir waspada.

"Masih butuh seratus tahun bagimu untuk bisa mengalahkanku, Kise. _Ore ni kateru no wa ore dake da_—yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku sendiri…."

"Che!" Kise mendecih. "Seperti biasa, Aomine_cchi_ sombong sekali. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk mengalahkan Aomine_cchi_."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Mereka terdiam. Mata saling tatap. Tangan mengepal. Dendam dan kebencian meluap. Tumpah. Tekad untuk menang meledak di dada mereka; harus menang. Ya, kau harus menang. Tunjukkan siapa yang sebenarnya pecundang di sini.

Mereka mengalihkan mata, menatap satu titik di ujung. Titik yang menjadi ajang taruhan menyangkut harga diri dan segalanya.

Aomine memicingkan mata. Tekadnya sudah bulat, aku akan menang.

Kise mengepalkan tangan. Jantungnya berdegup. Dia bersumpah, takkan kubiarkan Aomine_cchi_ bertindak seenaknya.

Ini semua demi harga diri. Harga diri laki-laki sejati!

Mata mereka sama-sama terpejam. Napas ditarik dan—

**DRAP!**

—mereka mengambil langkah secepat kilat menuju satu-satunya **kamar mandi **di ujung koridor.

Inilah seleksi alam yang biasa terjadi di pagi hari; sengketa kamar mandi antar penghuni kos. Siapa yang menang, dialah yang bisa mandi. Hidup memang penuh persaingan. Dunia ini kejam.

"AOMINE_CCHI_! MINGGGIIIIIRRRR! Aku yang sampai duluan!" Kise berteriak sambil sibuk bertarung melawan Aomine agar bisa masuk kamar mandi. Tangannya memutar-mutar handuk yang sudah dipelintir sedemikan rupa. Sekali sabet, kulit bisa langsung merah.

Di sisi lain, Aomine sudah pasang kuda-kuda. Siap meniru jurus kungfu Jet Li. "Yang seharusnya minggir itu kau, Kise! Siapa pun yang punya mata bisa melihat dengan jelas, yang lebih dulu sampai adalah aku!."

"Hari ini aku ada ujian, Aomine_cchi_!"

"Aku hari ini ada presentasi!"

"MINGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRR!"

"TIDAK BISA! POKOKNYA KAMAR MANDI INI PUNYAKU!"

Setelah limabelas menit ribut di depan pintu kamar mandi, akhirnya mereka memutuskan pemenang dengan suit.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Aaakkhh saya nulis avaan ini? Asdfghjkl

Maafin saya. maafin saya. jadi, ceritanya susu soda gembira rikues AoKise humor sama saya, tapi karena saya nggak bakar ngehumor dari lahir… makanya jadi…. Begini. Maafin saya yang payah ini "orzorz

btw judul fic ini saya ambil dari drama Korea yang pernah tayang di tv :)

Adakah yang sudi me-review benda ini?


End file.
